


Aphantasia

by Akabara_13



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-06-02 08:32:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19437757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akabara_13/pseuds/Akabara_13
Summary: A poem about my mind's eye.





	Aphantasia

Aphantasia,  
My mind’s eye is blind,  
When I close my eyes,  
Nothing is there.

Books can be boring,  
Without pictures,  
I have trouble,  
Finding a point.

Drawing is hard,  
In the blackness of my head,  
I can’t conjure what I want,  
I given up on it.

My memory is fleeting,  
There is no pictures in my head,  
As such details are lost,  
I’m labeled forgetful.

It’s hard to even believe my mind is different,  
People look at me and say,  
“Aphantasia is fake.”  
Because it’s so normal to see.

I do read,  
Books with pictures,  
They guide me,  
Make me able to see.

I can draw,  
But only copying others,  
Original work is beyond me,  
I write instead.

I can recall,  
If I have a picture to look at,  
I can use an equation,  
I can do much more.

My mind’s eye is blind,  
My inner world is dark,  
This is my reality,  
Aphantasia.

**Author's Note:**

> I recently learned that people can see vivid pelictures in their mind's eye. It was kinda wild to learn, because it explained a lot. I never got what it means to count sheep and the like. Though I might not have a mind's eye, I can hear and recall sounds quite well.


End file.
